Mermaid
by AmeliaFuckingJones
Summary: Nicasia is a mermaid who gets occasionally bored when she meets Jasper she decides to play with him.
1. Chapter 1

**New story guys. I've had this idea for a while and I haven't seen enough like it so enjoy. I don't own anything except for the characters I make up. **

_Nicasia _

I smiled as a group of dark blue fish circled around me. Trying to cheer me up. I pretended it did but nothing ever made me feel better. Well I guess I should tell you guys who I am. Hi I'm Nicasia and I'm a mermaid. In fact I'm the only mermaid in North America. I actually do have a family but they all left me here because they hated it here. The temperatures always cold here and they prefer somewhere warmer like the beaches in Brazil. But not me. I like it here in the cold water beach of La Push. Barely anyone ever visited the beach which meant even less people actually swam here. Which was fine by me I didn't really like humans. I'd try to make friends with one a couple decades ago but I learned my lesson, humans cant be trusted and besides I didn't like hurting them. So I just hang around in the water by myself with the fishes and if I'm lucky a dolphin will show up every now and again. That was the only down side to living here, no one else did. But its open here so I don't mind. I can go wherever I want without worrying about bumping into someone. But my favorite place to be was this huge rock that jutted out of the ocean not to far from the shore. I could sit there for ours and just sing. I know right? I'm so stereotypical, but I love to sing it's the best. So instead of moping around about how lonely I am I decided to go to my rock. I swam over to it and lifted myself out of the water and sat down facing away from the shore. I put my long golden blonde hair in front of my naked breasts incase anyone was to show up and let my bright blue tail, that matched my eyes, rest across the rock with the bottom of it in the water. If anyone came to close all I would have to do was pull the rest of my tail out of the water and my tail would melt away into legs. I took a deep breath of the oxygen and looked at the shore. I didn't seem like anyone was on it so I decided to sing.

_The roses near me _

_Are blooming in wonderful color _

_Sleepless at 2 am _

_Everything eventually rises _

_An empty bottle of Vodka _

_The inside of a scorching stomach _

_If everything in an illusion _

_I'd be really glad I had a dream of your lips _

_A rose garden overflowing with light _

_I watched as your slender waist _

_Slowly backed away _

I heard the sound of faint splashes coming towards me and I lifted my tail out of the water and the tail melted away into legs that fit my body and I kept singing without stopping,

_Say, to a triple cross _

_I think I want to try, diving in _

_Surrounded by intoxicating deep red heat _

_Say, to a triple cross _

_I think I want to try diving in… _

_And then I would _

_Completely understand the truth _

When I finished the first verse the splashing stopped and I looked behind me and saw a man resting his arms and head against the rock staring at me. He was quite handsome. His hair, which was wet, was a dark blonde that hung to the bottom of his ears, his skin was deathly pale which worried me because the water must have been freezing for him, and he had the most beautiful gold eyes I'd ever seen. He smiled at me when I looked his way and asked in the sexist southern accent I'd ever heard,

"Ma'am aren't you cold?"

I really didn't like being called ma'am but since he was so darn cute I let it slide. I smiled at him and shook my head no and replied,

"Not really but you look like you are,"

He laughed a bit and sat next to me on my rock and took his shirt off and said,

"It's wet but you're a bit under dressed darlin',"

I nodded and thanked him slipped it on and pulled my hair out from under the shirt. It was a bit of awkward moment of silence but then he asked,

"What was that song you were singing before?"

"Meltdown by Iroha, I translated it into English it flows better in the original version though,"

I answered and he nodded and then questioned,

"So darlin' what're you doing out here naked?"

He seemed embarrassed by mentioning it but I answered with something that I only used after a decade or two in order to add some excitement into my otherwise boring life,

"I'm not sure actually…"

He quirked his eyebrow in question and I did my best to act confused and continued,

"I cant remember… I've just always been here,"

He seemed like he bought the lie before I turned to look at the ocean and the barely visible setting sun. We sat like this until the sky was dark and he told me he had to leave and if I wanted him to escort me home, which I declined but when I tried to give him back his shirt he insisted that I should keep it and then swam off to the shore. After I was sure he was gone I took the dumb piece of fabric of and left it on the rock and dived into the water and went back to my cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two guys! If you wouldn't mind I'd like some reviews on what I should do. Oh and by the way this is set in about the time in Eclipse when everyone's at peace with each other and Jacob is still around. So before the newborn attack. The only thing I own is Nicasia so tell me what your thoughts on her are. **

_Nicasia _

In the side of a cliff there's this small cave opening at the bottom of it. That's where I live. The opening is mostly covered by a lot of seaweed so no one can find it. It seems pretty small from the out side but in reality it's freaking huge. It's opened up about a third of the way to the top of the cliff and inside I have a bunch of decorations covering the inside. It's more like a collection of things I've gathered that humans have left in the ocean or on the beach. So after about three hundred of living here things start to add up. There's an array of jewels and pearls covering the place. I also have those plasticy books that kids tend to leave behind when they visit which are filled with stories about magic and princesses in them. But my favorite story in one of them is The Little Mermaid. She's nothing like a real mermaid but it's nice to think that she found true love no matter what form it was in and it was just such a sweet story. I sat on a small rock and grabbed a comb, which was decorated with pretty sapphires, that was on top of it and started combing out my long blonde hair and I stopped and sighed after a while. This was very boring. My life was so tedious I sometimes think about going back to my family but I never do, I like it here to much to go with them. No one really understands the beauty is see in this North-Western state. Sure it doesn't have coral reefs filled with dolphins and brightly colored fish, but it's calm here. And you never have to worry about explorers coming down and ruining your hiding places. I yawned and finally decided to get some sleep, tomorrow I would go play on land to relieve my boredom. It would be the first time I did that in fifty years so it was safe enough to play with the humans. I laid on the sand at the bottom of my cave and started drifting off into a peaceful slumber. I think it was about midday when I finally woke up. I fooled around with my jewelry for a little bit and decided to put in a small barrette that was in the shape of a flower and the jewels in it were crème and light pink. I swam out of my cave and went over to my rock to check if anyone was on the shore. There wasn't. So I grabbed the shirt that was still on the top of the rock and swam off towards the shore. I crawled away from the water quickly until my tail was completely out of the water and it turned into a pair of legs. I pulled on the sopping wet , long sleeved, button down shirt and closed it up and wobbly stood up on the legs I hadn't used in quite some time. I hesitantly took a few steps which almost caused me to fall onto the sand since my legs were so weak. After about fifteen minutes of practicing I decided I was ready to begin playing. I decided to look for the newest set of wolves that I knew would be around. They would help any human and at the moment I did look human. And combined with how small I am and that I only had a shirt on made me seem particularly helpless. I started walking through the woods towards the location where I knew all the locals lived and as I got closer I began to purposely stumble in case anyone were to come along. I perked my ears in order to hear where people would be residing and heard the most amount of people inside a tiny house that must've been grey once and it had a window box filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds. I started stumbling towards the house but I didn't need to go much farther a tall tan boy walked out of the small house and as he was walking looked my way. From the small distance I could see him stop and his eyes widened and he started running over to me. When he was fairly close I stumbled forward and for dramatic effect I fell forward and closed my eyes as if I had fainted. He caught me ,thank goodness or else I might have really passed out from hitting the ground, and lifted me in his arms and we started moving. He didn't seem to have a problem with my weight so we moved smoothly, he was also very warm which was quiet pleasant, and soon we were out of the cold and in a very warm place.

"Oh my!"

I very feminine voice said as she gasped as we entered the house and then another, very deep, voice demanded,

"What the hell happened Jacob?"

I could feel the guy who was holding me, apparently Jacob, tense at the voice of who ever it was and he snarled out,

"How the hell should I know? I was gonna go back to my place and she was wandering around and when I went to ask her what was wrong she passed out,"

I kept my eyes closed and my breathing even in order to continue with the façade and I felt a hand gently touch my cheek and the feminine voice say,

"The poor things freezing! Oh Leah go take her upstairs to my room, would you?"

I heard a gruffer female voice comply and I was passed to a different set of arms and we were moving again. I felt when she got to the stairs and then soon I was placed on top of a warm bed and then the other girls voice was here,

"Help me change her into something warmer,"

I felt them peel of the sopping wet shirt I had on and then they put on some type of cotton pants and two long sleeved shirts and then they wrapped a blanket around me. I snuggled into the warmth, which was rare for me to feel, and soon the deep voiced male was back and hot hands were on my shoulder and he started to gently shake me. After a little bit of this I decided to open my eyes. He looked like the other boy, dark; short hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin. I blushed ,fake of course, at the proximity of his face and pulled away from him and stuttered out,

"W-who are you…"

He laughed nervously and replied,

"Sorry, my name's Sam, so you wanna tell me why you were wandering around in the rain?"

I looked away from him and looked at the girls who were standing a few feet away from him. Both were very pretty. One of them looked like she could have been one of the wolves, her hair was chopped off short and she was taller than most normal girl. The other would have been incredibly beautiful if it was for the three scars decorating the right side of her face, which caused he to look like she was scowling, her hair was long and she was dark skinned like the rest of them. I looked back to Sam and replied while trying to make my voice sound distressed and confused,

" I don't know… I woke up in the forest like that and I started looking for help…"

He looked like he was going to ask more questions but the woman with the scarred face intervened and said,

"Sam that's enough for now,"

She turned towards me, smiling, and said,

"Hello my name's Emily, what's yours?"

So that meant the other girl was Leah. The way that Emily spoke to me was irritating, as if I was a little girl and I'm sure I looked as if I was; bundled in all of these think clothes, but I smiled back and replied,

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Nicasia,"

I glanced over to Leah and she nodded her head towards me and left to go downstairs so I looked back to Emily and smiled kindly at me and asked,

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded a bit and she held her hand out to me. I shook the blanket off and stood while taking her hand as she led me down the stairs where Leah had gone and there in the tiny kitchen/living room were about 9 other people, including Leah, all of them wolves I think. There must be a large amount of vampires in the area for there to be so many wolves at once. She led me to a stool that was in front of a long table and I sat down and waited as she brought over some cake thing, muffins I think they were called. Well whatever it was it was absolutely delicious. As I ate I could hear all the wolves discussing what they should do about me. Apparently none of them had any room for me to stay with them and they were talking about asking a girl named Bella if I could stay with her. But one of them, I think it was that boy Jacob, was arguing this,

"She can't stay with Bella, she's surrounded by blood suckers all the time,"

And then Sam, I think, replied,

"Jacob we have no choice, where is she going to stay? With you? Because I'm sure you don't have an extra house,"

I heard the Jacob boy sigh and give into the decision and dialed his phone to call whoever Bella was. She picked up on the second ring and after talking about random nonsense he finally asked if I could stay over at her house. She seemed like a nice enough given that she said yes without even asking much about me also saying that she'd make a room for me somewhere. So it was settled I'd be staying with her until they could find out where I came from. Oh what fun this would be.

**Alright guys what do you think? Tell me what you think in the form of a review! **


End file.
